


To nie był dobry pomysł… ale niewątpliwie jakiś był

by Negatywka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Wydarzenia w Yu-topii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negatywka/pseuds/Negatywka
Summary: Co teraz? Fakt, że udało mu się uciec od wyjaśniania Viktorowi rzeczy, których nie chciał przyznawać nawet przed sobą, nie zmieniał tego, że wciąż się stały i były tak cholernie dobre. Może nie tak dobre jak byłyby faktyczny dotyk Viktora, ale…





	

**Author's Note:**

> No dobrze, to moje pierwsze... cokolwiek od idiotycznie długiego okresu czasu, ale Yuuri sprawia, że życie jest lepsze i wciąż płaczę po 12 odcinku, dziękuję, dobranoc.
> 
> Ogólnie przejrzane i zaakceptowane przez kasssumi i LoboBathory. Ewentualne błędy to moje niezręczne pomyłki.
> 
> Enjoy!

Definitywnie przesadził z treningiem. Od rana czuł, że to nie będzie jego dzień. Jednak to, co działo się, gdy faktycznie wszedł na lodowisko, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ani jeden skok nie wyszedł czysty, mięśnie rwały go z przemęczenia, gdy poświęcał całą energię na to, aby nie wylądować bezpośrednio na twarzy, a zamiast tego, ryjąc ostrzem w lodzie, skończyć na balustradzie. Przy kolejnych przejazdach każde z wgłębień na tafli lodowiska przypominało mu o serii poniesionych tego dnia porażek. 

– Yuuri…

Viktor, z początku wytykający mu błędy, stawał się cichszy i cichszy z godziny na godzinę, z przejazdu na przejazd. Potem tylko co jakiś czas próbował zmusić Yuuriego do rozmowy, pytając, o czym tak intensywnie myśli. Na szczęście za każdym razem Yuuri odwracał jego uwagę od pytania, widowiskowo psując kolejny element układu. Trener wydawał się też szczerze zainteresowany tym, jak chłopakowi właściwie udało się przebrać Makkachina za siebie i zmusić psa do wejścia na lód. Ostatecznie najwyraźniej się poddał, przechodząc do cichego obserwowania swojego ucznia. 

A potem, chociaż Yuuri miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu po prostu zniknie pod powierzchnią lodu albo skręci sobie kark, Viktor przerwał ciszę i zawołał go do siebie tym okrutnie zrezygnowanym głosem. 

– Yuuri, myślę, że skończymy na dzisiaj? Co ty na to? Weźmiemy ciepłą kąpiel, zjesz jakiś sensowny obiad i porządnie się wyśpisz, a jutro zaczniemy z nową energią! Może się przeziębiłeś? Powinienem sprawdzić czy w twoim pokoju nie jest zbyt zimno! Czasem idiotyczny przeciąg może zniszczyć zdrowie sportowca! 

Tak, to był definitywnie Viktor, który próbował udawać, że nic się nie stało, a im bardziej on udawał, że Yuuri jeżdżący jakby mu ktoś łyżwy związał to coś do przeżycia, tym bardziej Yuuri myślał o tym, żeby zwinąć się przy balustradzie i zobaczyć, ile czasu zajmie mu zamarznięcie. 

– Nie czekaj na mnie – wyrzucił z siebie trochę za szybko. – Pójdę potem do Minako. Może po prostu jestem nierozciągnięty. 

– Yuuri, to nie… 

– Wiem! Wiem, po prostu… proszę, idź do domu, Viktor. 

Cisza przeciągała się z sekund do minut. Yuuri uparcie wpatrywał się w klatkę piersiową Viktora, aż ten nie westchnął ciężko i nie położył mu dłoni na ramieniu. 

– Każdemu z nas zdarza się gorszy dzień. 

Minęła chwila, zanim na lodowisku został Yuuri, jego łyżwy i natłok myśli, który praktycznie wbijał go w lód.

Wiedział, że nie może próbować w nieskończoność. W pewnym momencie jego i tak wyczerpane mięśnie odmówią współpracy i skończy z kontuzją… ale nie mógł przestać. Każde następne podejście było coraz gorsze, do momentu, w którym rozkaszlał się jak astmatyk, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Jego ciało mówiło dość.

– To jest niepoważne… – jęknął do siebie. 

Trenował z Viktorem już kilka miesięcy i tak, zazwyczaj miał ogólną tremę z powodu jego obecności, i znowu tak, najczęściej dawał z siebie trochę ponad wszystko po to, żeby usłyszeć chociaż jedną pochwałę, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Viktor jest skory do wybuchów entuzjazmu. I kolejne tak, mógł być w nim zakochany szczenięcą miłością osoby, która oddycha tym samym powietrzem co jego idol. 

Ale to teraz? To zakrawało z jego strony o idiotyzm. Był trochę… niespokojny po wczorajszym treningu. Viktor kolejny raz pokazywał mu jak wyobraża sobie ten układ. Pochwalił go o raz za dużo. Wzięli razem kąpiel, gdzie Viktor debatował nad tym, co robić z jego włosami, dotykając ich co chwilę i układając pasmo po paśmie. Na dobranoc znów próbował wejść mu do pokoju i znów narzekał, że zimno mu samemu w łóżku.

To nie była wina Yuuriego, że nie mógł potem zasnąć. To nie była też wina Yuuriego, że odtwarzał każde dotknięcie i każdą pochwałę przez godzinę i że wyjątkowo nie był padnięty przed snem. 

Myślenie o Viktorze, gdy obejmował dłonią swój na wpół twardy członek, było proste i znajome. Robił to przez sporą część swojego życia, odliczając ostatnie miesiące, bo nikt nie powinien masturbować się, myśląc o swoim trenerze. Miał też dużo zbyt realnych obrazów, które natychmiast pojawiały się pod jego powiekami. Uśmiech Viktora. Długie palce Viktora na jego policzku. Yukata idiotycznie opadająca z ramienia Viktora. Dłonie Viktora przesuwające się po jego udzie, gdy ustawiał go w odpowiedniej pozycji. 

Teraźniejszy Yuuri na myśl o tym, co robił poprzedniej nocy, prawie się rozpłakał. Walczył z tym cholernym ślepym zauroczeniem od kiedy Viktor pojawił się w Yu-topii, bo podniecać się odległą, idealizowaną wersją idola? Każdemu się zdarza. Podniecać się osobą, która śpi za ścianą i obgaduje twoje nawyki żywieniowe z twoją matką? Bardzo niezabawny koszmar. 

Zanim Yuuri w końcu zszedł z lodu, minęły trzy długie, męczące i nic nie dające godziny. Był głodny, zmarznięty i drżały mu nogi. Szybki prysznic niewiele pomógł – nie rozgrzał go nawet minimalnie, zamiast tego sprawił, że jego nogi paliły żywym ogniem. Nawet najwygodniejsze łyżwy miały w sobie coś z narzędzia tortur, gdy nie daje się odpocząć stopom. Yuuri kolejną chwile spędził próbując przekonać samego siebie, że nie może wracać boso, nawet jeśli buty dodatkowo ocierały każde otarcie, które sobie zafundował. 

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim udało mu się wrócić do domu. Miał bolesną ochotę na bardzo długie moczenie się w gorących źródłach, tak długie aż ciepło wytopi mu z kości chłód lodowiska i poczucie winy. Ale co jeśli trafi na Viktora? Nie chciał patrzeć mu teraz w oczy i tłumaczyć, czemu uznał spędzenie idiotycznej ilości czasu na lodowisku za genialny pomysł i jaki związek miała z tym nadzieja, że zawali się na niego sufit. Zamiast tego przemknął chyłkiem do swojego pokoju, zbywając zmartwioną mamę i ze zdecydowanie zbyt głośnym westchnieniem ulgi zamknął się w środku. 

Co teraz? Fakt, że udało mu się uciec od wyjaśniania Viktorowi rzeczy, których nie chciał przyznawać nawet przed sobą, nie zmieniał tego, że wciąż się stały i były _tak cholernie dobre._ Może nie tak dobre jak byłyby faktyczny dotyk Viktora, ale…

Rzucił plecak w kąt pokoju. Po krótkiej szarpaninie zdjął z siebie ciuchy i w bokserkach wsunął się pod kołdrę. Było mu zimno, bolały go mięśnie i czuł się brudny z więcej niż jednego powodu. 

I był głodny. 

Zapomniał, że był głodny. 

Nie było szans na to, żeby wymknął się teraz, wziął coś do jedzenia i wrócił kompletnie niezauważony i niezaczepiony przez kogokolwiek. Poza tym już jedno przejście obok zamkniętych drzwi do pokoju Viktora prawie zatrzymało jego serce. Nie wiedział, czy Viktor jest w środku czy nie, obie wersje były dokładnie tak samo niepokojące.

Taki Viktor Schrödingera.

Po chwili bicia się z myślami uznał, że przegłodzenie się go nie zabije, do jutra bardzo świeże wspomnienie intensywnego wyobrażania sobie seksu z Viktorem powinno się nieco rozwiać, a on, jako dorosły, ogólnie normalny człowiek przeprosi swojego trenera, podpierając się jakimś rozbudowanym, brzmiącym niesamowicie wiarygodnie kłamstwem o stresie i na przykład zatruciu sporyszem.

Czemu właściwie tak się tym stresował? To nie tak, że miał napisane na czole, co robił i o kim wtedy myślał. Nie jęczał jego imienia w trakcie. Prawda…? Nie, na pewno tego nie robił. Jakkolwiek zamroczony obrazem Najpiękniejszego Rosjanina Świata był jego mózg, świadomość cienkich ścian w domu była z nim od zawsze. Prawdopodobnie nawet jeśli ściany byłyby zupełnie wygłuszane i tak nie pozwoliłby sobie na jęczenie. Skarcił się w myślach. Powinien się bardziej stresować tym, co odstawił dziś na lodzie. Więcej w tym było Achlys niż Erosa… Nie mógł jednak skupić się na samokrytyce, gdy jego powoli rozgrzewające się pod kołdrą ciało zaczęło przypominać sobie, jak bardzo rozluźniony był po wczorajszym orgazmie. Ostatnio relaks był raczej towarem deficytowym, a teraz, przy spiętych mięśniach, wydawał się najlepszym, poza jedzeniem, co może dostać.

To nie był _dobry_ pomysł… ale niewątpliwie _jakiś_ był.

Zagryzając wargę, przesunął dłoń wzdłuż swojego ciała, które zadrżało, zmęczone ale chętne. Może mógłby myśleć o czymś innym…? Albo nie wyobrażać sobie żadnej konkretnej rosyjskojęzycznej osoby? Myśli dryfowały powoli, gdy przeciągnął dłonią po twardniejącym członku. Powoli formowały się w bardzo konkretny kształt, szepczący mu na ucho bardzo rozpalające, rosyjskie komplementy… Przez chwilę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czemu uważał, że to był zły pomysł.

Potem drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a pokój oświetlił stuwatowy uśmiech należący do prawdziwego Viktora Nikiforova, balansującego na ręce tacę z jedzeniem.

Och. 

Dlatego.

Yuuri uderzył się mentalnie w twarz, wyrwał ręce z pod kołdry i usiadł z najbardziej nierozumiejącym i zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, na jaki pozwolił mu rozlewający się po jego policzkach rumieniec i przykryta kołdrą erekcja. 

– Przeszkadzam? – zapytał promiennie Viktor, co oczywiście nie przeszkodziło mu wejść do pokoju i zamknąć za sobą nogą drzwi. – Nie zajrzałeś do mnie, kiedy wróciłeś. Nie byłeś też u Minako, nie pytaj skąd wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie spędziłeś tych godzin na lodowisku, Yuuri~.

Yuuri przemilczał to stwierdzenie, bo obaj znali odpowiedź. 

– Planowałem się przespać, faktycznie mogłem się trochę przeziębić – wydusił z siebie, próbując brzmieć normalnie, a nie jak spanikowany 12-latek nakryty na masturbacji. 

– W okularach? Głodny? Bez kąpieli? – wytknął mu nadal uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Viktor. Ten uśmiech przerażał. Ktoś z takim uśmiechem wiedział więcej, niż Yuuri chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek o nim wiedział.

Potem sytuacja zaczęła robić się niezręczna. Yuuri wiedział, że Viktor czeka, aż zrobi mu miejsce obok siebie. Yuuri miał tego pełną świadomość, która powoli zaczynała zmieniać się w blady strach przed absolutnie idealnym i najwyraźniej śmiercionośnym Viktorem stojącym tuż obok jego łóżka, bo co do tego, że serce Yuuriego zaraz przestanie pracować, nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości. Chwila przeciągała się, dopóki Yuuri nie drgnął z powodu niewygodnej pozycji, co Viktor wykorzystał do bezpardonowego zajęcia miejsca obok niego.

Bajecznie. Yuuri marzył, żeby zniknąć. Albo przynajmniej żeby przestał być tak strasznie twardy. 

– Naprawdę, Yuuri, wyglądasz na niechętnego. Na pewno w niczym ci nie przeszkodziłem? A może już jadłeś i niepotrzebnie się fatygowałem? – Już miał zaprzeczyć, wykręcić się jakoś przynajmniej z obecności Viktora w jego pokoju, ale ostatnie zdanie zatrzymało go w miejscu. Było jakieś… chłodniejsze?

– Gdzie i co miałbym niby zjeść? Swoje łyżwy? 

– Och, no nie wiem – westchnął Viktor odkładając tacę na podłogę i siadając wygodniej w poprzek łóżka, z plecami opartymi o ścianę. Długie nogi splótł w kostkach, ledwie związana yukata opadała mu z ramion, odsłaniając nagą klatkę piersiową i eksponując długą szyję. Yuuri ledwo co słyszał, co Viktor w tej chwili mówi. – Być może – kontynuował, oglądając ostentacyjnie swoje paznokcie; Yuuri nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. – Być może postanowiłeś spędzić ten czas z kimś innym, po tym, jak zaproponowałem ci obiad i kąpiel.

Kolejne dzikie niczym z mangi shojo wizje, które formowały się w głowie Yuuriego odnośnie tego, jak przypadkiem potyka się siedząc na łóżku i upada, trafiając ustami w usta Viktora, nagle zahamowały i wykoleiły się z trasy.

– Co? – wyrzucił z siebie, zanim pomyślał. Po chwili musiał pomacać się po twarzy, żeby upewnić się, że to, co ma na nosie, to jego własne okulary.

Viktor siedział na jego łóżku, uśmiechając się zbyt szeroko, patrząc na niego złymi, lodowozimnymi oczami, i najwyraźniej wyrzucał mu, że po tym piekle, którym był dzisiejszy trening, w ogóle dzisiejszy dzień jako całokształt,Yuuri rzekomo poszedł na obiad z kimś innym.

Dzień, który spędził głównie myśląc o tym, jak to jest mieć usta Viktora na…

– Nie. Nie, nie, nie, to idiotyczne! – załamał się w końcu, pół na pół śmiejąc się i płacząc, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Okulary wbiły mu się w nos. To nie zmienia faktu, że jego skonfundowany penis drgnął, najwyraźniej odbierając to jako pochlebstwo? Bo czy Viktor był o niego zazdrosny czy po prostu czuł się urażony myślą, że Yuuri nie poświęca mu każdej swojej wolnej chwili? 

Co oczywiście było błędnym myśleniem. Yuuri wyraźnie poświęcał mu każdą chwilę, także te w samotności.

– Skąd ty bierzesz takie pomysły? – kontynuował, drżąc od powstrzymywania śmiechu. Lub łez, nie był pewien. – Patrzyłeś na mnie dziś na lodowisku? Z kim miałem się potem umówić, z terapeutą? Na spotkanie z bogiem? Po tylu intymnych spotkaniach, jakie moje ciało przeżyło dziś z lodem, myślę, że może lekarz pierwszego kontaktu ucieszyłby się na mój widok! 

– Yuuri, ja nie… – mruknął Viktor przepraszająco… i zrobił coś, czego Yuuri miał nadzieję, że unikną podczas tej sytuacji. W długim, delikatnym ruchu przeciągnął palcami po nagim ramieniu chłopaka.

Było to tak kompletnie niespodziewane, że ciche, ale pełne rozkoszy jęknięcie, które uciekło z ust Yuuriego, po prostu zawisło w powietrzu. Jego twarz pokryła się czerwienią sekundę później. Czas stanął. Wciąż schowany za dłońmi mógł tylko wsłuchiwać się w idiotycznie głośne bicie swojego serca. Miał wrażenie, że w tej chwili słyszy je cały dom. Cóż, przynajmniej jego erekcja powoli przestawała stanowić problem. Prawdopodobnie ze wstydu po prostu odpadłby mu penis, a potem rozpadłby się on cały. 

– Ja… – zaczął, przełamując ciszę. – To tylko... – spróbował, zmuszając się do tego, żeby spojrzeć na Viktora przez pomazane okulary. 

_Proszę, obróć to w żart, proszę obróć to w żart, proszę…_

Viktor patrzył na niego. Oczy otwarte w szoku, wciąż uniesiona ręka. Lekko rozchylone usta, jakby zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć. 

_Co teraz?_

Zanim jakakolwiek sensowna myśl albo decyzja wyklarowała się w jego głowie, Viktor się poruszył. Z wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie wierzył w to, co właśnie widzi, ponowił swój ruch i po raz kolejny było to tak niespodziewane, że Yuuri jęknął, odwracając wzrok. Dłoń, która natychmiast pojawiła się na jego policzku, zmusiła go do spojrzenia na Viktora. Przez kilka sekund, nie więcej. Zaraz po tym poczuł ciepłe wargi na swoich ustach i jego świat tak jakby zapadł się w sobie. 

Pocałunek, czy może po prostu otarcie się o siebie wargami, trwało krótką chwilę. Dłoń z jego policzka zeszła na kark i została tam. Miał wrażenie, że go parzy, tak bardzo był świadom jej obecności. Był pewien, że wypala mu tam trwały ślad. Viktor wciąż patrzył na niego; coś jakby ulga mieszała się na jego twarzy z niedowierzaniem. Yuuri niekoniecznie rozumiał, co się dzieje; ciepły dotyk nie pomagał. 

_Masturbowałem się do ciebie jakieś pięć minut temu_ , myślał w panice, _czemu patrzysz na mnie, jakbym robił to teraz na twoich oczach?!_

– Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że to cię dręczy – wyszeptał Viktor. – Cóż, sam też mogłem zrobić krok wcześniej, ale nic straconego. 

– Co…? – Żadna logiczna myśl nie była w stanie uformować się w jego głowie. Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, ciepło, sprawiając tylko tym, że przez ciało Yuuriego przeszedł dreszcz. Usta wróciły, tym razem pewniejsze, miękkie i chętne. Yuuri odruchowo zamknął oczy. Czy powinien coś zrobić? Odpowiedzieć? To nie był jego pierwszy-pierwszy pocałunek w życiu, ale okoliczności były dla niego dosyć oryginalne. Im bardziej próbował analizować sytuację, tym bardziej wszystkie myśli zlewały się w jeden wyraźny komunikat, który huczał mu w głowie.

_Viktor Nikiforov właśnie cię całuje._

Powoli niepewne dotknięcia warg przerodziły się w coś, co można było nazwać niepewnym pocałunkiem, a niepewny pocałunek w coś, od czego krew zaczynała się gotować. Yuuri ponownie z pełną świadomością przypomniał sobie, że został złapany w trakcie masturbacji do obrazu tego konkretnego rosjanina siedzącego teraz przed nim i całującego go do utraty tchu i, chciał tego czy nie, niemal widział wybuchające z tej okazji fajerwerki. To było zbyt piękne, żeby działo się naprawdę. 

Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Ciepło rozchodziło się po całym jego ciele, kumulując się nieznośnie w podbrzuszu. Przynajmniej wciąż przykryty kołdrą nie był aż tak bardzo oczywisty. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd to zmierza, ale jeśli Viktor planował go tylko pocałować, to bardzo widoczna erekcja, która powoli doprowadzała go do szaleństwa, nie była dobrym sposobem na pokazanie siebie z tej strony. 

Yuuri nagle, znikąd, zdał sobie sprawę, co faktycznie się dzieje. Na łóżku w jego pokoju siedział Viktor Nikiforov, jego idol, jego _trener_. Mężczyzna, o którym fantazjował od kiedy pamiętał. Mężczyzna, o którym fantazjował jakieś _pięć minut temu_. Siedział i oddychał ciężko z uśmiechem odbijającym się w oczach po najwspanialszym pocałunku, jakiego Yuuri doświadczył w swoim życiu, nieważne, jak bardzo był nieporadny i jak bardzo Yuuri w trakcie zapomniał, jak się całuje. 

– Co my robimy... – szepnął bardziej do siebie, próbując uspokoić walące jak młot serce. 

– Nie wiem jak ty to widzisz – wymruczał Viktor, pozwalając, by yukata opadła na łóżko – ale z chęcią pokażę ci, w jakim kierunku zmierzam, i byłbym ciekaw czy jesteś skory dołączyć, Yuuri? 

Yuuri dostał arytmii. Nigdy już nie będzie profesjonalnym sportowcem. 

– Ja… tak… znaczy nie…

– Nie? – szepnął mu zaczepnie do ucha, a Yuuri zadrżał, czując, jak Viktor delikatnie przygryza płatek jego ucha.

– Nie… nie będę umiał się powstrzymać, jeśli nie przestaniemy – wyrzucił z siebie mimo tego, że jego mózg kazał mu zawrócić z tej równi pochyłej. Viktor zadrżał mimowolnie i tylko od tego, jak wymruczał “ _Błagam, Yuuri, nie powstrzymuj się nigdy więcej_ ” do jego ucha, mógłby dojść.

To _wciąż_ nie działo się naprawdę.

Na szczęście nie miał za dużo czasu na myślenie o nierealności tego wydarzenia. Zachęcone entuzjastyczną odpowiedzią usta Viktora wróciły na jego. Spragnione, potrzebujące, spijały każdy pomruk i każde ciche westchnienie z jego ust.

– Viktor… – jęknął znowu, tym razem z takim pokładem czystej chęci, że niemal nie poznał swojego głosu. Najwyraźniej brzmiał dobrze, bo Viktor wymruczał po rosyjsku coś brzmiącego przynajmniej zachęcająco i odchylił głowę do tyłu, dając mu pełen dostęp do swojej szyi, ale wciąż obserwując go spod rzęs.

Coś przeskoczyło w głowie Yuuriego. Były dwie opcje. Albo Rosjanie mieli naprawdę interesujące sposoby na poprawianie humoru innym ludziom, albo Viktor chciał… z nim… przynajmniej ten jeden raz… Więc Yuuri oszalał ze szczęścia, umarł i dał się ponieść.

Nie powstrzymywał się specjalnie, jeżeli miał tylko jedną szansę. Viktor miał delikatną skórę, która lekko słono smakowała potem i po chwili ssania i gryzienia pięknie barwiła się na ciemnawy róż. Każda taka pieszczota spotykała się z cichym pojękiwaniem ze strony Viktora, a każdy z tych ciepłych odgłosów sprawiał, że erekcja Yuuriego zaczynała boleć. Pewnie mógłby się tym egoistycznie przejąć, gdyby nie to, że po chwili tych pieszczot Viktor chwycił jego dłoń i bez wahania przesunął ją na swój członek, oddzielony od Yuuriego tylko cienką bawełnianą tkaniną.

– Jesteś taki twardy... – Yuuri westchnął, chyba po japońsku, z ociąganiem odrywając się od szyi Viktora oznaczonej piękną konstelacją bledszych i ciemniejszych malinek. To było cudowne uczucie, wiedzieć, że to dzięki niemu. Rozpalające, podniecające, wywołujące uśmiech na jego twarzy uczucie. 

Po chwili dobierania skuteczniejszej pozycji, Viktor wylądował w końcu na poduszkach. Yuuri nie potrafił przestać chichotać we własnej głowie na myśl, że jeszcze chwilę temu sam leżał dokładnie w ten sposób, myśląc o tym, jak cudownie byłoby robić to, co robił teraz. Żeby zatuszować głupi uśmiech, który pchał mu się na wargi, i rumieniec pochodzący od myśli, że właśnie spełnia swoją seksualną fantazję życia, zajął się wycałowywaniem drogi w dół klatki piersiowej Viktora.

Viktor mruczał. Pojękiwał. Szeptał imię Yuuriego i całą gamę pięknie brzmiących rosyjskich słów w sposób, którego sam Yuuri jeszcze u niego nie słyszał. Drżał pod nim i poruszał biodrami, próbując dostać od Yuuriego jak najwięcej dotyku. Yuuri mógł sobie wyobrażać tę chwilę miliard razy, ale w jego głowie nigdy, nigdy nie była tak wspaniała, jak to, czego doświadczał teraz. 

Obaj czekali na moment, kiedy zsunie z bioder Viktora spodnie. Boże, był piękny. Yuuri chciał wsunąć go do ust _natychmiast,_ poczuć go, obsypać pocałunkami, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak zacząć. W fantazjach to było proste, Viktor po prostu chwytał go za włosy i się działo, ale Yuuri miał równo zero doświadczenia przy mnóstwie nadziei, że nie będzie to oczywiste. Przemógł nagły napad tremy i spojrzał na Viktora, który wyglądał jak wcielenie piękna i seksu nawet leżąc między zwykłą burą pościelą jego łóżka. I… patrzył na niego. Yuuri nie wiedział, co dokładnie zobaczył w jego wzroku, zanim opuścił swój, ale nie chciał go nigdy zapomnieć.

– Um… powiesz mi jeśli będę robił coś nie tak, prawda?

Viktor wymruczał coś po rosyjsku, oblizując wargi i wciąż wyglądając, jakby był z tego nawet bardziej zadowolony niż Yuuri. Yuuri za grosz nie rozumiał czemu, bo to wszystko, to było takie nierealne, miał taką cholerną tremę, że dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal ma na nosie okulary, więc zdjął je w pośpiechu, zrzucając je na podłogę. 

Zaczął powoli, kontynuując ścieżkę pocałunków, lekkich, wilgotnych i najwyraźniej niewystarczających, wsłuchując się w ciche pojękiwania Viktora. Gdzieś przez myśl przebiegło mu, że, tak jak to sobie zazwyczaj wyobrażał, Viktor był zupełnie wydepilowany. Nie poświęcał tej myśli zbyt dużo czasu, zbyt zajęty tym, że w końcu dotarł do główki, przesuwając po niej na próbę językiem.

– Ach, Yuuri, proszę…! 

Reakcja była co najmniej optymistyczna więc, uśmiechając się sam do siebie jak idiota, objął go ustami. Viktor był imponujący, ale w ten sposób wydawał się Yuuriemu jeszcze większy i Yuuri w sumie nie mógł się powstrzymać przed myśleniem, czy byłby w stanie, gdyby… Mentalnie potrząsnął głową, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę temu co właśnie robił, co nie było trudne. Viktor wyrzucał z siebie litanię pochwał w przynajmniej czterech językach, a im bardziej Yuuriego chwalono, tym bardziej się starał. Z pełnym zaangażowaniem pieścił go językiem, mrucząc mimowolnie, gdy brał go do ust. 

– Tak dobrze, nie przestawaj…! Jesteś taki dobry, cладкий мой*… 

Po prawdzie nie miał pojęcia, co robił. Myślał głównie o tym, co chciałby, żeby Viktor robił jemu… i o tym, żeby pilnować własnych zębów. Nie wiedział, ile obiektywnie dostałby w skali 1-10, ale starał się jak cholera i biorąc pod uwagę dźwięki, jakie wydawał z siebie Viktor, i jego podrygujące biodra, szło mu przynajmniej dobrze. Yuuri nigdy nie myślał, że może tak kochać dźwięk swojego imienia w czyichś ustach. 

– Czy tak jest…? – próbował zapytać w trakcie, ale Viktor _warknął po rosyjsku_ ,ciągnąc go z powrotem w dół i Yuuri, zachwycony dużo bardziej niż powinien, bo podniecony Viktor to coś czego Yuuri nie ośmielał się nawet pragnąć, jęknął z rozkoszą. Wiedział, że to może nie pójść najlepiej, ale wiedział też, że mógł nie mieć drugiej szansy. Cholera. 

Rozluźnił się na ile mógł i wsunął go w usta tak głęboko, jak był w stanie.

Viktor brzmiał, jakby zadławił się powietrzem. To był piękny dźwięk i Yuuri potrzebował chwili, żeby uspokoić swój własny członek. Poruszył powoli głową, przesuwając ustami po jego długości, dopóki biodra Viktora nie stwierdziły, że wystrzelą w górę, i Yuuri poczuł łzy w oczach, gdy główka penisa uderzyła go w tylną ścianę gardła. Spróbował oddychać przez nos, utrzymując tempo narzucone przez Viktora, bo to było genialne i bolesne, ale to było wszystkim, czego Yuuri kiedykolwiek pragnął. Viktor jęczał jego imię, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, jakby Yuuri był najlepszą rzeczą na świecie. Przetykał je rosyjskimi słowami, których Yuuri nie rozumiał, ale brzmiały jak prośba o kontynuowanie, więc Yuuri nie zatrzymywał się, pochłaniając go, _drżąc_ od jego bliskości. Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie za włosy i zobaczył przepraszający wzrok Viktora niemal na pewno nakierowany na jego usta.

– Przepraszam… po prostu… jeszcze chwila i… – wydyszał ciężko, z brakiem przekonania, i Yuuri podziwiał go za masochistyczne skłonności, ale nie zamierzał przestawać. Mimo dłoni w swoich włosach i głosu, który bez przekonania usiłował powiedzieć mu, że _wystarczy Yuuri, proszę,_ które po chwili zmieniło się w _proszę, chcę dojść w twoich ustach_ , nie zamierzał przestać, póki nie utrwali sobie w pamięci widoku dochodzącego Viktora, nawet jeśli to ma być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi, zanim obudzi się z tego absolutnie cudownego snu.

Viktor definitywnie nie przesadzał mówiąc, że jeszcze chwila. Wystarczyło kilka ruchów i Yuuri poczuł, jak ciało Viktora napina się, jego krzyk wypełnił pokój i Yuuri z zachwytem chłonął to, jak Viktor dochodził dzięki niemu, gniotąc w palcach prześcieradło i łapiąc oddech.

Przełknięcie czegokolwiek, gdy czyjś penis wbija ci się w gardło, nie jest łatwe. 

Minął moment, zanim Viktor wrócił na ziemię. Jego ciało, oświetlone delikatnym światłem lampki, połyskiwało potem. Yuuri nie wiedział jak, ale Viktor z sekundy na sekundę stawał się dla niego coraz piękniejszy – rozluźniony, ciężko oddychający, z włosami w kompletnym nieładzie.

– To było takie dobre… – wymruczał bardziej do sufitu niż do Yuuriego. Nie minęła jednak chwila, gdy wpijał się w jego usta wciąż z takim samym głodem, rękę wsuwając w jego włosy, obsypując go pocałunkami równie ciepłymi i chętnymi co na początku i Yuuri poczuł się, jakby był pijany. To była dziwna myśl, wiedzieć, że Viktor właśnie smakuje siebie w jego ustach. Poczuł też, bardzo stanowczo, że z całym szacunkiem do jego staminy i młodego ciała, ale był twardy już zbyt długo, żeby jego myśli były klarowne, a ruszanie się nie sprawiało fizycznego bólu. 

– Viktor, ja… Potrzebuje chwili… – jęknął, próbując wyplątać się z kołdry, co nie było ani łatwe ani przyjemne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Viktor wciąż całował jego skórę, zostawiając podobne ślady po zębach i ustach, jakie sam miał na szyi. Yuuri nie wiedział, co zrobić, kiedy już się uwolni i czy w ogóle będzie w stanie. Chociaż w tej sytuacji, czy zdąży, zanim po prostu spuści się w swoje bokserki od pocałunków Viktora? Ma przeprosić i wyjść do łazienki? Nie liczył na to, że Viktor… ale przecież nie wyrzuci go z pokoju, żeby _znowu_ się do niego masturbować. 

– Nie. – To była szybka i prosta odpowiedź, która, jak wszystko, co mówił Viktor, trafiła tam, gdzie nie powinna. 

– Proszę, ja naprawdę… – Yuuri czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma między materacem, ścianą a Viktorem i naprawdę potrzebował znaleźć się w tej chwili gdzieś indziej.

– Yuuri, chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę, żebyś znowu zaspokajał się beze mnie? 

Yuuri zastygł. W sumie, z jakiegoś sobie tylko znanego powodu, dokładnie tak myślał. Wyobrażał sobie, że dotyka Viktora i sprawia, że jest mu naprawdę dobrze, ale jego wygotowany mózg nie dopuścił do siebie myśli, że Viktor chciałby ewentualnie pociągnąć to dalej. 

Ach, tak. Nie spodziewał się za to tego, że Viktor wiedział. Tak, to definitywnie była nowość. 

– … naprawdę…?

Viktor zaśmiał się cicho i nim Yuuri wyszedł ze stagnacji i wyjaśnił, że “naprawdę” dotyczy wiedzenia, leżał w tym samym miejscu, w którym chwilę temu znajdował się Viktor. Yuuri leżał tam i prawdopodobnie miał zawał, patrząc, jak Viktor z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku pozbywa się oplatającej go kołdry i schodzi w dół między jego nogi.

– Wyobrażałem sobie, że to robię od chwili, gdy zobaczyłem cię zaplątanego w tę przeklętą kołdrę… Może nawet wcześniej. Dużo wcześniej… – wymruczał, z ukontentowaniem trącając go nosem przez materiał bokserek. To nie był dobry moment na dokuczanie i grę wstępną; Yuuri był jakieś 10 sekund od dojścia, zanim Viktor faktycznie go dotknie, a wtedy lepiej żeby Freddy Kruger pochłonął go razem z tym przeklętym łóżkiem.

Na szczęście Viktor również nie miał ochoty na długie maltretowanie rozpalonego do granic możliwości ciała pod sobą. Yuuri poczuł powiew chłodnego powietrza na swojej erekcji i już to było wspaniałe po tych minutach ciągłego napięcia. A potem Viktor odstawił spektakl, jakiego Yuuri nie wyobrażał sobie nawet w najbardziej nieograniczonych fantazjach. Ciepłe, mokre wargi przesuwały się po nim z wprawą i całym repertuarem mrucząco-wibrujących dźwięków znanych nauce. Yuuri próbował liczyć do dziesięciu i skupiać uwagę na czymkolwiek innym, byle tylko przedłużyć to najbardziej jak mógł, co nie było proste, bo ciężko skupiać uwagę na zasłonach, gdy miało się Viktora Nikiforova między nogami. 

Przyzwyczajony do utrzymania ciszy, Yuuri zagryzał wargi niemal do krwi, wyginając się pod jego dotykiem. Nie pomyślał nawet, że cisza po arii ze strony Viktora może być przynajmniej dziwna. Wprawne usta zniknęły i Yuuri zamrugał na nieco zamazaną sylwetkę Viktora, która pochyliła się nad nim.

Yuuri szanował wszystkie decyzje tego człowieka, ale za chwilę będzie musiał go uderzyć.

– Robię coś nie tak, Yuuri? – wyszeptał, zbyt delikatnym ruchem poprawiając włosy opadające na jego oczy.

– Tak, przerywasz…! – wyrwało mu się, bo był _tak cholernie blisko_ ,a Viktor wisiał nad nim, sprawiając, że czuł ciepło jego oddechu na swoich lekko spuchniętych od przygryzania wargach. Wisiał nad nim i był niemal idealny ze swoim zachrypniętym, zaniepokojonym głosem. 

Yuuri wiedział, gdzie byłby w pełni idealny. Z powrotem między jego nogami. 

Viktor wydał z siebie pełen oburzenia dźwięk, który można było zdefiniować tylko jako “jak możesz, tak się staram!”. Za chwilę jednak zaśmiał się cicho, pochylając do jego ucha. 

– No proszę, takiego ciebie jeszcze nie miałem okazji poznać. Zawsze wiedziałem, że moje usta potrafią czynić cuda – wymruczał, brzmiąc na zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolonego z dręczenia go. Po chwili jednak jego głos zmienił się i Yuuri zadrżał. – Chcę słyszeć, jak krzyczysz moje imię, gdy dochodzisz, rozumiesz, Yuuri? Zrobisz to dla mnie? 

Och, Yuuriemu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zawsze marzył, żeby umrzeć z imieniem Viktora na ustach. 

Wystarczyło, że ponownie poczuł ciepłe usta na sobie, ssące raz i drugi, a jego napięte wciąż mięśnie w końcu mogły rozluźnić się, gdy słyszalne w całej okolicy imię Viktora przeszło już w spazmatyczny oddech kogoś, kto przebiegł najdłuższy maraton swojego życia. 

Viktor wyprostował się z ociąganiem, po czym bezczelnie oblizał. 

– Mówiłem, że jesteś słodki, Yuuri~. 

Yuuri podziękował i wylogował się z rzeczywistości. 

__

Gdy Yuuri się obudził, na zewnątrz świtało. Musiało być koło czwartej, może później. Ciało bolało go niemiłosiernie, mięśnie błagały o gorącą kąpiel i okłady z leków przeciwbólowych. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Było ciemno, pusto. Jego okulary na szczęście leżały na szafce koło łóżka, ale nawet ich założenie nie sprawiło, że cokolwiek w pokoju się zmieniło. Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, gapiąc się w sufit i zastanawiając, jak długo będzie to w stanie jeszcze ciągnąć. To był piękny i hiperrealistyczny sen, który nie powinien powstać w jego głowie, a już szczególnie po zawalonym treningu. Czuł się oszukany przez własny mózg, który dał mu nagrodę za porażkę. To nie tak powinno działać. Nie powinien śnić o Viktorze w ten… w żaden sposób! 

Yuuri czuł jak łzy zbierają się w kącikach jego oczu i nienawidził się za to. Nie miał pojęcia, jak i czy był w stanie wyleczyć się z tego, jak cholernie zakochany był w Viktorze. Co miał zrobić jeśli nie potrafi…?

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho. Yuuri w popłochu odwrócił się w ich stronę czując deja vu życia. 

Tyłek Viktora w jego bokserkach wyglądał fenomenalnie, przynajmniej na tyle na ile mógł widzieć go w miernym świetle z zewnątrz.

Viktor najdelikatniej jak umiał domknął drzwi biodrem i westchnął z ulgą. Po chwili odwrócił się z stronę spetryfikowanego Yuuriego, podając mu kubek z herbatą, sobie zostawiając półlitrowy kubek z czarną, mocną kawą. 

– Twoja siostra nie była zachwycona, gdy zobaczyła mnie w kuchni o czwartej nad ranem, uwierzyłbyś? Byłem pewien, że jestem cicho! Pożyczyłem bokserki, od biedy mój rozmiar. Mogłem w sumie założyć yukatę… prawdopodobnie wtedy wpadnięcie na mnie byłoby mniej szokujące. Na moje szczęście nikt chyba nie będzie wymagał ode mnie logiki o czwartej. Czemu tak patrzysz? To dobra, słodka herbata. 

Viktor mówił dalej, siedząc na łóżku w bokserkach Yuuriego, ziewając co chwilę i dopiero po całym monologu zdał sobie sprawę, że Yuuri patrzy na niego, jakby zobaczył ducha.

– Nie przyśniło mi się – wykrztusił Yuuri z siebie. Viktor wyglądał przynajmniej na zaskoczonego. 

– No nie wiem, jak dla mnie całość była dosyć magiczna. 

– Ja… wyobrażałem sobie to, ciebie przedwczoraj i… było mi tak głupio na treningu… a teraz… – wyrzucił z siebie rumieniąc się po czubki uszu. 

– Och, to! – Viktor zaśmiał się wyraźnie się rozluźniając. Yuuri kompletnie nie wiedział co się dzieje. – Wiem, te ściany są naprawdę cienkie, prawda? Byłem pewien, że też mnie słyszałeś stąd twoje dziwne zachowanie! Od dzisiaj więcej nie pozwolę bawić ci się samemu, Yuuri~ - zawyrokował, pochylając się, a Yuuri poczuł ciepłe od kawy usta na swoich wargach. Panika przestała rozwalać mu serce. Przyjął pocałunek, pozwalając Viktorowi przeciągnąć go jak długo chciał. – I pamiętaj, jesteś mi winny randkę. Lub kilka. Następny raz wejdę ci do łóżka dopiero, kiedy postawisz mi kolację.

– Kłamiesz – szepnął Yuuri, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, wciąż czując usta Viktora przy swoich.

– Trochę. Sprawdź mnie.

**Author's Note:**

> * more or less "mój słodki"


End file.
